Something More
by Cay1
Summary: Years before the Fellowship was formed, Aragorn and Legolas came across a child who turned out to be something more. There's a grammatical error in Ch3. Whoever finds it first, wins! Please R/R
1. The Meaning of Alone

DISCLAIMER: Familiar Lord of the Rings characters do not belong to me. No profit was made from this story.

Chapter 1: The Meaning of Alone

Alyssa walked slowly through the forest and brush. The hot, humid day wrapped around her and she sighed in contentment. She just didn't get to do this often enough. Wandering in forests and wooded areas made her feel peaceful and connected...not exactly something her 11-year-old mind understood, even as mature as she was, but something she welcomed nonetheless. A rush of wind stirred the quiet, still trees, and she tipped her face up, closing her eyes against the brightness of the sun. She swore that if she listened the right way, she could just hear the trees whispering...could just barely make out their ancient language...

"What do you hear, young one?" Alyssa snapped back, the spell of the woods forgotten, lost to sudden shock that tore a surprised yell from her throat, took her breath, and caused her to lose her balance, for although neither the tone, nor the words were threatening, they were wholly unexpected. She had wandered out here alone, and was not expecting company, least of all company like this. Gazing up wide-eyed with fear that slowly melted to confusion and wonder, her dark green eyes took in the sight of an elderly man in a strange manner of dress, with a long flowing gray beard. His eyes, clear blue and young, despite his old appearance, twinkled merrily at her.

"Who-who are you?" Alyssa asked when she finally managed to get her lungs working properly. After her initial fright, she quickly came to the conclusion that although unexpected, the appearance of the man did not put her in danger. He was elderly, and she was confident of her safety. But when he did not answer her, she grew wary and climbed to her feet, backing up a few steps. The stranger was staring at her intensely and the initial fear was metamorphosizing into well-metered discomfort. She sensed something...a power...about him that was hidden behind his appearance. It unsettled her.

But the old man simply stood and looked at her, an expression she could not read on his face. Alyssa shifted on her feet, thoughts of bolting no longer at the forefront of her mind. She studied the man as intensely as he studied her. A dozen different thoughts all raced through her mind, most of which appealed directly to her compassionate nature. He was old, maybe in need of help, and while she was not sure of _his_ state of mind, she was still certain that she was in no immediate danger. He watched silently as she went through these lines of thought. The expression on her face began to reflect a new concern, not for herself, but for him. _Yes, _he thought to himself. _This is definitely she._

"I was listening to the whispering of the pines as the wind passed through them," Alyssa answered his original question, "when you startled me. I didn't realize anyone else was here. I hope I didn't stumble onto your property, sir?" She let the question hang, and he gave a quick shake of his head. Alyssa was silent for a moment, trying to figure out where to go from here. Sighing quietly, she decided on a direct approach, since the indirect one got her nowhere. "Are you okay, sir? Can I help you?" As she spoke, she glanced up at the sun, trying to guess how long she'd been there and what time it might be. _Around 4:00,_ she thought. Her mother would be expecting her to come home soon.

"I am fine, child," he replied after a moment. "But I would like to ask you something, if I may?" Alyssa nodded, puzzled. He had a slight accent she could not place, and spoke in a manner that seemed to go against his bedraggled appearance. Clearly, this man was more than he appeared, and she wasted no time in wiping her mind of her preconceived notions. A sudden breeze caught her red hair and teased the curls gently. "If I say to you 'Beware the shadow' what would you reply?" He watched her face for a sign...and he was not disappointed. Alyssa's breath hitched, and she went even paler under her freckles than she usually was. Not that he was surprised, for he knew she'd heard those words before.

"I'd – I'd say 'Beware the east'," she finally answered in just above a whisper. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest at the phrase that had haunted her dreams since she could remember, but never knew why. The uttering of those words caused events that had been holding still across time to start again, and an old power, unlocked by a deceptively normal-looking old man, did what it was created for. Alyssa found herself feeling as if the breath it took her to say those words was the only breath she had. Fear clutched at her mind as darkness started to close over her sight. Her ears were filled with the sound of rushing wind, and then there was nothing...no sight, no sound, and then no awareness.

*                       *                       *                       *

Alyssa awoke with a violent and sudden jerk and gasp, as one sometimes does when wrenching out of a nightmare. She struggled to a sitting position, taking deep breaths, reassuring herself that she could, for the distant, yet recent, memory of not being able to was still fresh in her mind. She looked around herself, confused and panicky. This was not where she was supposed to be, of that she was certain. _Where am I?_ She thought to herself, still feeling dazed. These woods were vastly different from the scrub area she'd been walking in and she couldn't figure out how she'd gotten there. Looking around, she ascertained that she was, indeed, alone. She had no specific memory of what she'd been doing before the feeling of suffocation came over her, not even remembering the strange encounter with the old man. Slowly, she rose to her feet.

"I would have you state your name and purpose for entering this realm. Answer quickly, or find an arrow for your troubles," a cool, accented voice said behind her. Alyssa's heart jumped, and she did her best to stifle a cry of surprise as she fought her flight instinct and the surge of adrenaline in her system. Her breath came in ragged gasps and she could not control the trembling that was taking hold of her limbs. "I grow weary of waiting," the voice said. She squeezed her eyes closed and desperately tried to make her voice work. She swallowed, and balled her hands into fists. Her mind was reeling and she felt dizzy from her rapid breathing. She was shaking, and her legs began to feel weak. Suddenly, she felt a sharp tip at her back, and her body lost its battle against the fear and she crumpled to the ground.

Legolas reacted instantly, catching her and easing her down. Concern warred with suspicion, for while she seemed no more than a frightened young human girl, albeit strangely dressed, he'd seen her literally appear out of nowhere and that was reason enough for caution. As he studied her prone form with a slight frown on his face, he heard the quiet approach of his human friend.

"Legolas?" Aragorn said as he stepped up to the elf. "What has happened here?" He knelt beside him and the unconscious girl. Legolas shook his head.

"I know not," he answered. "She appeared out of thin air, as if by magic, right before me. I asked for a name and statement of her doings, and I could see that she was very afraid. She trembled like the leaves in the fall. I pressed her again for a reply, and she fell unconscious without ever having spoken a word." As Legolas spoke, Aragorn gently examined her, making sure she was uninjured.

"Well," Aragorn said finally as he glanced towards the setting sun. "Let us make camp and keep watch over her. When she awakens, we will question her." Aragorn bent to pick her up, but Legolas stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"We should secure her, Aragorn," he pressed forward even as the ranger shook his head. "I know she appears harmless, but she came out of nowhere and would not give a name. In these times of growing darkness, we must take no chance with a stranger such as this." Aragorn sighed, but relented. The elf was correct. Legolas firmly, but gently, bound her wrists and feet together, using his elven-made rope that would not hurt her skin. When he was finished, Aragorn picked her up, and could not help but be struck by how young and innocent she looked. Together, he and Legolas moved quickly to where they'd planned to camp for the night.

*                       *                       *                       *

Alyssa woke slowly, called back to consciousness by the sound of voices. She struggled to understand what her confused senses were signaling to her and trying to ignore the panic that was stirring in her heart. Tensing, she realized she was bound hand and foot, and her heart thudded with fear. Dimly, she realized that the voices behind her had stopped, and she immediately stilled her movements, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She tried to breathe normally, but her pounding heart and fear did not allow that. She heard footsteps as one of them approached her and she forced herself to remain quiet as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Aragorn crouched down beside the girl. Although he head not heard, Legolas had alerted him to the change in her breathing, indicating that she'd awakened. Aragorn frowned as he saw the tension in her small body, and the fact that she was shaking. She was relatively close to the fire they'd lit and it was not cold over here. She was frightened. Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder, but before he could say anything, she reacted.

"No!" she screeched, desperately rolling away and sitting up. She awkwardly scrambled backwards, until she felt something at her back. "Please no! Don't touch me!" She pressed back as hard as she could, knees drawn to her chest, head turned, eyes squeezed tightly shut. She was shaking uncontrollably, crying. Aragorn looked over at Legolas who had quickly joined him. They exchanged concerned glances. Whatever they'd been expecting, it certainly wasn't this display of soul-wrenching terror. Aragorn knelt back down beside her, this time keeping his hands up in plain sight.

"It is all right, little one. Do not be frightened. You are safe here. No one will hurt you," Aragorn said gently. Alyssa dimly heard the voice of the man in front of her, but her fear made it difficult to focus. She was starting to have difficulty breathing properly and that only fueled her panic. Kidnapped by two men...her mind quickly went down the darker road of possibilities associated with this situation. After a short while of not being able to get through to her, Aragorn looked at Legolas helplessly. "She is sunk so far into her fear she is not responding. I do not know what to do," he admitted. Legolas knelt beside Aragorn.

"Let me try something..." Aragorn backed up and Legolas started to sing. Although he was not expecting Legolas to do that, he realized that it made a certain amount of sense. There was no sound more soothing than the singing of an elf. Legolas was singing in Elvish, and Aragorn was certain that she didn't understand the words. But that didn't matter. It was not the understanding, but the feeling, that was important here. After a few moments, Alyssa seemed to come around, coaxed out of the fear by the sweet sound of Legolas' voice. Her breathing slowed to a more normal pace, though it was still quick and shallow.

"Please do not be afraid. You are in no danger from us," Aragorn said gently. The girl turned wide, frightened emerald eyes to him. She was still trembling and her teeth chattered as if she were cold.

"Where am I? Why am I tied? Who are you? Please, please let me go," Alyssa managed to get out, though her voice shook with fear. Her eyes flicked to Legolas and they saw her surprise clearly. "What _are_ you?" She directed at him. During this tirade of frantic questioning, Aragorn had pulled out a short knife, meaning only to cut the ropes. Alyssa saw it, though, before he had a chance to say anything, and pressed back again with a short cry. "What are you doing?"

"Peace, child, peace. I mean only to cut your bonds. I am sorry for restraining you, but we did know if you were friend or foe." As he spoke, Aragorn gently removed the rope from around her ankles, and then her wrists. She watched every move he made in frightened silence, tense and shaking. Aragorn though that it was highly unlikely that she would be any danger to them and although he'd not said so, Legolas agreed. He could smell her fear...something like that could not be faked. "Now," Aragorn said, taking a seat in front of her. "Let us find some answers here. My friend told me that when he asked you what you are called and what your business was, you did not answer. Answer now, so that we may rightly decide what to do with you." Alyssa's mind raced. She had no memory of how she came to be here. For all she knew, they were responsible. She was finding it exceedingly difficult to meet the questioning eyes of the two men. Fear and uncertainty still had tight control over her, and she felt as if might start crying. She bit her lip and took a deep, shuddering breath. It did not seem as if they were going to hurt her, but that provided little, if any, comfort.

"My name is Alyssa," she said finally, in just over a whisper. "And I have no idea how -- " her voice cracked, and she had to stop talking to recompose herself. A tear she could not help slipped down her face. "No idea how I got here. I woke up here. I don't even know where here is." She was still shaking, and Legolas removed the cloak he was wearing and moved to drape it over her. She flinched away from him and he stopped what he was doing when he saw this.

"Let us move to the fireside to continue the discussion," Legolas said instead. "For although the chill comes from within her, the warmth may help to dispel it." He looked at her kindly and she was struck by his eyes. Something about his eyes belied age his features did not. She found it both frightening and fascinating. Legolas reached out a hand to help her stand, but she ignored it, using the boulder she'd been leaning on instead. Her legs felt weak and shaky, but she made it over to the fireside on her own. She watched warily as the two men both seated themselves some distance from her in an effort to make her feel less threatened.

"Alyssa," Aragorn said slowly, once they were seated. "A strange, but pretty, name. I am Aragorn and this is Legolas," he said, purposefully leaving off the formal titles. They would probably just confuse her more. He saw her eyes fasten on Legolas. Aragorn glanced at him and shrugged. Legolas understood the gesture.

"Alyssa, have you ever seen an elf before?" Legolas asked softly. Alyssa's face registered confusion at the nonsense question.

"Of course not," she said quietly. "They don't exist. Why? What is this about?" Aragorn got the distinct impression that this meek, frightened girl could be quite a force to reckon with when she was so moved.

"Alyssa," Aragorn said quietly. "Legolas is an elf. They do exist. As a matter of fact, they were in Middle Earth before any other race."

 "An elf," she said slowly. Her mind was racing so quickly that she could not catch a coherent thought, except to doubt the sanity of the two men, and possibly her own. Finally, she shook her head. "That isn't possible. Elves are fairy-tale creatures. They _don't_ exist!" A look of something quite close to annoyance passed over Legolas' features and Aragorn looked down to avoid smiling at her comment.

"I can assure you, my lady," he said a bit stiffly. "That I am _not_ a fairy. I am an elf...and if you wish to doubt my existence, then you must doubt your sight. For an elf is sitting directly in front of you." Aragorn watched her carefully. Alyssa's eyes were focused on the fire in front of her, and she was quiet for a long time.

"Middle Earth?" she said softly, almost to herself. "Where is Middle Earth? What country am I in?"

"You are in the realm of Mirkwood," Legolas answered. "My home."

"Mirkwood? But what country is it? Am...am I in the United States?" She asked them suddenly, a new look of panic in her eyes. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged glances.

"We know not of what you speak," Aragorn said quietly. Alyssa's heart sped up as the gravity of her situation set in.

"America?" She tried again. They shook their heads. "Ireland? Or, or Germany?" She named the countries her family had ties to. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at their gentle, sad expressions. She gasped on a sob as she realized how lost, how truly lost, she was. Alyssa felt as if a great void had opened inside of her and for the first time in her short life, she completely understood the meaning of the word "alone." It was breathtakingly terrifying.


	2. Living Nightmares

Thank you to all who reviewed. If you have a LOTR story up that I could find, I've reviewed it for you. If you were signed in and had an active email address, but no stories up, you will have gotten an email from me. Those of you who did not, I've responded to you here.

**Marion** – I am definitely going to continue this story. If you ever have any suggestions, please feel free to make them.

**LoP** – Thank you. I will.

**Black Arrow** – If you want to know, you'll have to keep reading...  **:**)

**The Lady Artemis** – Thank you very much. More chapters are coming soon! 

Chapter 2: Living Nightmares

Blackness descended on the forest like a suffocating blanket. It seemed to Alyssa that the surrounding trees and brush were not merely covered in darkness, but _consumed_ by it. The small fire of the campsite chased away the night, but it was still there, testing the borders of the weak light with encroaching shadows.

Alyssa sat with her back to a smaller tree trunk. Her knees were drawn to her chest with her arms encircling her legs. She rested her head on her knees, hiding her face from Legolas and Aragorn. Her body was still periodically wracked with an uncontrollable shudder, and they could both hear her sniffling quietly. She'd declined all offers of food and rest, preferring to just sit there, gently rocking back and forth. Aragorn had decided to simply let her be, knowing there was nothing he could do for her to ease her fears right now. Indeed, he wasn't sure what to do with her period. They sat off to the side, quietly discussing just that.

"Gandalf could probably help her," Legolas said. "She clearly came to be here by some means of magic...perhaps he'll know how to get her back."

"That is a good idea, my friend. But Gandalf comes and goes on his own schedule and we have not heard from him in quite a while," Aragorn replied. Legolas frowned in thought, trying to come up with a solution to this problem.

"We are but a day's travel from the palace," he said finally. "We should take her to my father and from there perhaps we can contact Gandalf, or perhaps the Lady Galadriel." 

"That is what I was thinking, as well. At the very least, she will have a place to stay. Once we are there, we can send for Elrond to join us, if it becomes necessary," Aragorn added.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," a small voice spoke up. Legolas and Aragorn looked over in surprise. This was the first she'd spoken in a while.

"We are only trying to decide the best course of action so that we may help you," Legolas said gently. His studied her, missing nothing. She seemed unnaturally pale, and her eyes had a haunted look in them. He could only imagine what was going through her mind at this point. She'd woken up, terrified and confused, and faced with two people for whom she obviously had no inherent trust. Legolas had a good idea of what frightened her so, as did Aragorn, and they both found themselves silently wishing that Arwen, or any other female, had been with them when they found her.

"No! I'm not moving. People will be looking for me -- and I don't know what you're planning to do -- but if you hurt me, they'll find you and you'll spend the rest of your lives in jail!" She spoke with a false bravado, and her voice shook with repressed emotion.

"You cannot stay here," Aragorn said. "And we will not hurt you, nor are we planning to do anything. Your parents will not be able to find you here, Alyssa. We want to take you to someone who might be able to help you find your way home."

"NO!" she yelled, springing to her feet. Aragorn and Legolas rose also, glancing at each other. They could not allow her to take off by herself, and that is where this seemed to be rapidly heading. Alyssa was tense, poised to run, willing to take her chances in the dark. She'd decided that what they'd told her couldn't possibly be true – that she had been kidnapped, maybe even drugged since she couldn't remember what had happened, and that she was not safe with them. She backed up a couple of steps, and they followed her, glancing around warily knowing that raised voices could result in unwanted attention from the inhabitants of the forest. "Stay away from me!" She shrieked. Fear was written across her features, and she looked ready to run. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" Aragorn put his hands up in a gesture of defeat, trying to placate her to avoid having her endanger herself by running off.

"All right, calm down. Please, do not run off into the forest. We will not harm you, and I do not want you to hurt yourself. Let us talk about this so that we can explain what it is we propose to do to help you," Aragorn said soothingly.

"I know you are frightened," Legolas added. "And that this seems an impossible situation, but right now you are reacting without first thinking. You do not know where you are. Running off will only make the situation more difficult." Despite her fear, their words did make a certain amount of sense. Although frightened, Alyssa was not unreasonable, and though she wasn't sure she agreed with that last part, she did realize that she was acting without thinking. The phrase was one she knew well, for her mother often accused her of that very crime, and most of the time she was right. She glanced over her shoulder into the blackness beyond. While she loved to take walks in the trees, she knew she wasn't capable of surviving in the wilderness. She didn't know anything about it. And the darkness was a deterrent all its own. She didn't have a flashlight and the moons and stars did little to penetrate the night. She stood still for a moment, gripped by indecision, hearing and feeling the thud of her heart. She was breathing hard, still ready to run if they took another step towards her. 

"Please," Aragorn said softly. "Let us help you. Don't run." Alyssa was about to brush off this entreaty when something strange happened to her. All of a sudden, a rush of feeling came over her, and for some inexplicable reason she knew, absolutely _knew_, without a doubt, that Aragorn and Legolas were being truthful when they promised that no harm would come to her and that they only wanted to help. Alyssa blinked, startled. She'd always been able to tell if someone was being sincere or truthful, but this was ridiculous! The clarity of this feeling was as pure as if she were asked the color of the sky, or her mother's name. It left no room for doubt, for there was nothing to question. Slowly, the fight or flight reaction left her, and she felt herself nodding, and heard words coming out of her mouth that she could hardly believe.

"Okay, I'll stay," she whispered. She glanced up and saw a look of relief on Aragorn's face. She walked slowly back over to the fireside and sat down, watching them carefully. Her trust was tenuous at best. Aragorn followed suit, but Legolas moved to the edge of the light, his attention drawn into the forest by something. Aragorn registered this, but focused on keeping Alyssa calm, trusting that Legolas would alert him of any danger.

"Alyssa, we want to take you to Legolas' father. We think that someone named Gandalf can help you get home because he is a very powerful wizard." She looked up quickly, and Aragorn couldn't help but smile. "You didn't know wizards existed either?" She shook her head slightly

"None that are real," she whispered, wide-eyed. Aragorn looked at her strangely.

"Well," he continued. "If anyone can help you Gandalf can. We have to travel through the forest..." he trailed off and eyed her critically. "Your clothes, although unusual, seem suited for travel. I believe you will be comfortable enough." Alyssa looked down at herself. She was wearing a t-shirt and a hooded, zipper sweater was tied about her waist. Jeans and sneakers and socks completed her outfit. She smiled a little.

"These clothes are very usual where I come from," she said softly. "What do girls wear here?" Aragorn shrugged.

"Gowns, mostly. Some are fancier than others, but women and girls do not usually wear breeches." She arched an eyebrow.

"They're not breeches. They're jeans," she informed him.

"Aragorn," Legolas called from his post at the edge of the forest. His voice was calm, but there was a note of urgency in it that after many years Aragorn could detect easily. He looked at Alyssa. 

"Stay here," he said firmly. She nodded, but stood up, alarmed by the change in demeanor of the two. Aragorn quickly walked over to where Legolas stood.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"Orcs."

"How far?" He too peered into the darkness, though he knew his mortal vision would never be able to detect what Legolas' could.

"Not far," Legolas said softly. "And coming closer."

"Can you tell how many?" Legolas shook his head no.

"They are moving quickly in our direction, and they are being quiet." Aragorn clenched his jaw. This was something they definitely did not need right now.

"We cannot stay here. Help Alyssa hide and I will cover our camp." Legolas nodded and went to where Alyssa was standing. Her arms were wrapped around herself, and her eyes were wide with fright.

"What's happening?" She whispered, looking up at him. Legolas put a finger to his lips and shook his head. He led her away from the campsite into the trees.

"We need to conceal you," he said so quietly she had to strain her ears to hear him. "Can you climb trees?"

"Yes -- " she said uncertainly.

"Good. Come on, then..." Legolas lifted her up and Alyssa grasped the branch of a tree and swung her leg over. She pulled herself up and stood, balancing on the branch and reaching for the next. "Keep going," Legolas urged her. "As high as you can." Alyssa's heart was pounding with fear – not of the climb or the height, but of whatever it was that made this necessary. Finally she reached as high as she could go, and she grasped the trunk tightly. She was trembling slightly and a fine sheen of sweat covered her. Legolas had followed her up, and was quite impressed with her agility. "You will be safe here. No matter what, stay quiet and do not climb down unless either Aragorn or I tell you to." He turned to go, but Alyssa's hand shot out and lightly grabbed his arm. He looked back at her.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded quietly, tears shining in her eyes. Legolas met her fright with gentle compassion.

"I must go help Aragorn. You will be fine. Did we not promise you that we would help you and that no harm would come to you while you were with us?" She nodded. "Then trust me now." She removed her hand and he silently made his way back down the tree. Alyssa sat there, clinging to the trunk of the tree, trying to make out what was happening in the dark. Her vision was virtually useless, so she concentrated on trying to hear what was happening. Her overactive imagination assigned a frightening image to every little noise she heard, and after a while, Alyssa started concentrating on _not_ listening to her surroundings.

Aragorn was wiping the rest of their footprints from view and was just about to step under the coverage of the foliage when Legolas just appeared beside him. Aragorn started violently, and wheeled around, ready to attack.

"Be calm, it is only I," Legolas said. Aragorn gave him an annoyed look that he ignored. "Alyssa is well-hidden. And now to us – do we fight or do we hide?" Aragorn's eyes swept over the former campsite while he thought. They had no idea how many orcs were heading in their direction, and neither could afford to be injured, for they had a helpless charge who would need their protection during the trip through Mirkwood.

"We hide," he said finally. Legolas nodded and they quietly made their way over to the tree Alyssa was in. They climbed it quickly, and she greeted them with a relieved look. She opened her mouth to ask them a question, but Aragorn put a finger to his lips and shook his head shortly. Nodding, she shifted her weight slightly and settled to wait.

Several long minutes later, they finally heard evidence of the unwanted visitors passing right beneath the very tree that concealed the three. Alyssa's breath hitched as she peered down through the dense leaves. She could not see much, but what she could see stirred her heart with all the terrors of long-forgotten childhood nightmares, for that was what those creatures seemed to her. Horribly ugly, they grunted and crashed through the forest below them. Alyssa found herself holding her breath and squeezing her eyes closed, waiting for the monsters to pass. She gripped the tree branches so tightly, her knuckles turned white.

Aragorn and Legolas also studied the ground below them in silence, hoping that their presence would go unnoticed. Legolas looked over at Alyssa and was dismayed to see how afraid the child looked, though he did understand. He looked down again and strained his elven senses. After a long while, he finally ventured to speak.

"They are gone," he said in just above a whisper. Aragorn nodded and placed his hand on Alyssa's shoulder comfortingly. She'd opened her eyes when Legolas announced their departure, but did not loosen her hold on the tree, nor was she relieved of her fear.

"What are they?" She asked in a tight whisper. "Monsters?"

"They are creatures of darkness. Orcs," Legolas answered her. She closed her eyes and tried to suppress a shiver. This was getting stranger and stranger. She felt like Alice in Wonderland, surrounded by creatures she'd never thought existed. Elves, wizards, monsters...orcs; she was seriously beginning to doubt her sanity. None of this was possible! Her eyes teared up once more as she was gripped by an overwhelming sense of homesickness. Never before had she so desperately wished to be in her own house, surrounded by her family. Alyssa swallowed thickly around a lump in her throat. Opening her eyes, she saw Aragorn watching her in silence.

"Are you well?" He asked quietly. She nodded quickly.

"I'm okay," she said weakly. "What do we do now?"

"Now, we rest," Aragorn said.

"Rest? But what if the mon...orcs...come back?" Her voice shook with the thought of being asleep on the ground with those things tramping about.

"Do not worry, little one. We will be safe up here," Legolas said. It took a moment for Alyssa to process what he'd said, but her mind finally comprehended the meaning of his words.

"Up here? In the tree?" She asked incredulously. Aragorn nodded.

"It is not safe to go back to our campsite, and we should not move around the forest in the dark. We will take our rest up here tonight," he said. She watched as Legolas and Aragorn made themselves as comfortable as possible on the wide branches. Although Alyssa was not afraid of heights, or of climbing trees, she didn't relish the thought of falling. She'd been sitting sideways on a branch, leaning against the main trunk with her right arm around it. She gingerly turned herself around so that she was straddling the branch and the trunk was at her back. She sighed. There was no way she would be able to rest, let alone sleep, like this. She was too afraid of falling. She looked around, trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation, and her questing eyes fell upon Legolas, who was watching her with a slight smile on his lips.

"What?" She asked, annoyed. "I've never 'rested' in a tree before. I'm going to fall." Legolas stood and moved to her branch.

"Move forward," he said to her quietly. She did, leaning away from trunk. She was surprised to feel Legolas sit down behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to gently press her body to rest against his. She tensed and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" She asked quickly. 

"Making sure you don't fall," Legolas answered. "Come now, lay back against me." Alyssa was desperately casting about her mind for a way to politely refuse this, for although she no longer doubted that Legolas and Aragorn wanted to help her, she was not comfortable with such physical contact with the man...elf. Aragorn had been watching the exchange with something akin to amusement, and while Legolas seemed oblivious to the discomfort she was feeling, he was not.

"Alyssa, Legolas is only offering you a way to rest tonight. We have far to go tomorrow, and you will not rest if you do not allow him to help you," he said. Although it was dark, he was fairly certain she was blushing, embarrassed that he'd read her so easily.

"Oh, all right," she muttered, and allowed herself to settle back against the elf. Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist, securing her in place. The tenseness in her body did not go unnoticed, but he said nothing, not wanting to call attention to it and make her feel more self-conscious than she already was. "What if you fall asleep?" She asked in a tight voice.

"I am a Wood-Elf. I sleep in the comfort of trees' limbs quite often. Try to relax and get some rest. You are perfectly safe," he answered her soothingly.

"Easy for you to say," she muttered under her breath. She stared up at the sky, trying to put the strangeness of the situation out of her mind long enough to rest. The positioning of the stars was nothing like what she was familiar with, another testament to how far from home she was. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and she blinked rapidly, not wanting to alert anyone to her emotional state. She hated being weak.

Legolas frowned as he looked down at the head that hardly even reach his shoulder. _She is so small_, he thought to himself. He was still waiting for the tenseness in her body to give way when he felt her heartbeat quicken. She was looking up at the sky, and although he couldn't see her face, he could feel that she was struggling to not let tears fall. He longed to smooth her hair back and rub her shoulders, to offer her some measure of comfort, but he knew that the physical contact would just upset her more, so he did nothing, pretending not to feel the tremors pass through her body, or hear her quietly crying.   


	3. Finding Comfort

Chapter 3: Finding Comfort

            Alyssa woke suddenly, catapulted out of the uneasy sleep she'd finally succumbed to by something her subconscious mind did often – convince her that she was falling. She gasped and jerked against the sensation as her eyes flew open and her confused mind wondered if this time the feeling was real.

            "Careful now, little one," Legolas said quietly, tightening his hold around her as she involuntarily lashed out. "The first step can be quite dangerous." Alyssa took a couple of deep breaths, pressing her hand to her chest, while waiting for her heart to slow to a more normal rhythm.

            "I'm okay," she said finally, aware that her voice had that sleep-laden quality to it. Legolas released his hold on her and she pulled away, using the branches above her head to steady herself. She looked around. Morning was just breaking and it was still gray. She trembled with the chill of the early day and balanced herself carefully long enough to zip her sweater. "Where is Aragorn?" She asked when she realized that they were alone.

            "He awoke and climbed down just a moment before you. It was probably his movement that startled you so. He's gone to scout the area and will return shortly."

            "Okay," she said. Alyssa yawned and stretched, grimacing slightly at the pain and stiffness in her joints. To her utter embarrassment, Alyssa realized that she had to go to the bathroom, bad. She looked around and made a move to start climbing down the tree.

            "What are you doing?" Legolas asked quickly as he put his hand out to stop her. She blushed and moved out of his reach.

            "I was climbing down," she said, stating the obvious. Legolas shook his head.

            "Not yet. The sun is not fully up and you need to wait until Aragorn gets back." He caught the look of desperation in her eyes and smiled slightly. "He will be back soon." She nodded, and settled back down on the branch to wait.

            "So...today we walk to where you live?" She asked, uncomfortable with the silence.

            "Yes. It will take all day to get there, but we will reach my father's kingdom by dusk," Legolas answered easily.

            "You're father's what?" She asked, quite certain she'd heard him wrong.

            "Legolas! Alyssa! Awake! We must set out soon! All is well!" Aragorn's voice came to them from below, and Legolas did not get a chance to respond. Alyssa made her way quickly down the tree, her earlier physical discomfort not forgotten. She stopped at the branch that Legolas had lifted her up to. She looked down uncertainly, wondering if she could make that jump without hurting herself. Legolas jumped down and lifted his arms up to her.

            "Do not worry, I will catch you," he said. Alyssa shook her head.

            "No, I'm okay..." she leaned sideways, and let herself slip off of the branch, and hang. From there she was able to drop lightly to the ground. Aragorn came up beside them.

            "There is a small stream not far from here in that direction. If you would like to go clean up, we will give you time to yourself," he said. Alyssa nodded thankfully and hurried away.

            _So this is why I hate camping,_ she thought to herself as she dealt with not having some of the more basic comforts of a home...like plumbing. Straightening her clothes, she made her way back to Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn handed her a wafer of some kind, and she gratefully accepted the food. She was very hungry – and she literally couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten. A lump rose in her throat as she cast her mind back to her home. She missed her mother very much, and the uncertainty of the situation that she now found herself in was suffocating. She swallowed hard, forcing the food down and blinking back tears. 

They set out a short time later, and for the most part walked in a listening silence. The walk was not too arduous, and she found herself almost enjoying it. The unspoiled nature of the woods was a welcome change to what she was used to. The singing of the trees in the wind was a beautiful sound, and she was entranced by it. Legolas looked back at Alyssa once while they were walking, and the look of surprise on his face was enough to bring Aragorn to a standstill.

"Legolas?" He questioned. Legolas flicked his eyes to Aragorn, and then back to Alyssa. Aragorn looked at Alyssa, and Alyssa felt herself blushing to be the subject of such intense scrutiny all of a sudden. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked them.

"Legolas, what?" Aragorn repeated.

"You can hear them, can you not?" Legolas asked Alyssa. She dropped her eyes to the forest floor and hesitated before answering. She'd never admitted that to anyone – she didn't want anyone to think she was crazy. She kicked at the ground with the toe of her shoe. Aragorn was watching the exchange in puzzled silence.

"What can she hear?" Aragorn asked him. Legolas flicked his gaze to his human friend, and then back to the ... human ... girl.

"The trees, Aragorn. She can hear the speech of the trees," he answered quietly. Aragorn cocked an eyebrow as he fixed his gaze on the young girl. She was staring at the ground with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Can you?" He asked her, a note of disbelief in his voice. Alyssa looked up at him and over at Legolas, and came to a split second decision.

"I don't know what he's talking about," she answered. "All I hear is the wind rustling the leaves. Why? What do you hear?" Legolas didn't answer her, but looked at her a moment longer, letting her know with his eyes that he did not believe her smooth lie, even if she didn't want to admit it for whatever reason. Aragorn shook his head slightly, knowing that this was an issue that would come back to them later, but also knowing that the girl's trust was tentative and fragile. He didn't want to frighten her, or make her doubt their intentions. He caught Legolas' eye and, through years of friendship, managed to convey this sentiment with a mere look. Legolas nodded almost imperceptibly.

"We are about 6 hours away from Mirkwood. We need to keep moving – I would not like to be in the forest around nightfall," Aragorn stated. He moved off, not bothering to throw a glance over at them. Legolas fell into step behind Alyssa, keeping an eye on her. This made her uncomfortable, and she wished he'd move to the front.

                                    *                       *                       *                       *

            A long time later, Alyssa was dragging. She was not one who was tired easily, but when it came down to it, she was just a little girl, and the constant walking at the swift pace Aragorn set, coupled with her somewhat unrestful night and the emotional exhaustion, was taking it's toll on her. Legolas could see that she was struggling to keep up, and he quickened his step so that he was walking beside her.

"We are almost there," he told her. She glanced up at him, annoyed with herself over the weakness she felt.

            "I'm fine," she said quickly. Legolas quirked an eyebrow, a small smile pulling at the side of his mouth. How many times had he heard that very comment from Aragorn, also unwilling to admit weakness? He wondered if all humans were as ... stubborn as the two he now found himself in company with, or if it was a trait that just a few of them carried. "Legolas?" She spoke quietly, hesitantly...some of that discomfort back in her voice. Not that he could fault her for being more comfortable with Aragorn. Until yesterday, she'd not even known elves existed.

"Yes?" He responded, waiting for her to continue. She didn't right away, and she appeared as if she were actually debating whether or not she could continue.  She kept her eyes on the ground in front of her, and after a moment, she spoke.

            "You said earlier, when we were still in the tree, that we are going to your father's kingdom..." she trailed off, and he nodded, indicating that he remembered the comment and that she should continue. "Well, what did you mean, when you said that?" Legolas glanced down at her, a look of bemusement on his face.

            "I meant exactly what I said. My father's kingdom – he is the ruler, the king, of the realm of Mirkwood. Do you not have kings where you are from?"

            "Not really kings...well, maybe some are kings," she answered softly, trying to remember her school's history and world culture lessons. "Not many good ones, anyways. My country has a president."

            "Is he good?" Legolas asked, purposefully mimicking her choice of words, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

            "Yes ... is the..." She trailed off and bit her lip, suddenly unsure of the prudence of her next words. She was about to ask if the King of Mirkwood was good, but being that she would've been asking his son, decided that maybe she should just keep her mouth shut.

            "What were you asking?" Legolas prodded a moment later. Alyssa thought quickly.

            "What should I call you?" She asked quietly. Legolas smiled down at her, though her eyes never raised to meet his. This was truly something she needed to know – she'd never spoken to royalty before.

            "Simply 'Legolas' is just fine," he answered, and she nodded. 

The three walked in silence for quite a while, though Alyssa's thoughts were anything but calm. She was wrapped up in thoughts of where she was going and whom she was going to talk to. Legolas was a prince… She was going to his father's palace…She could barely wrap her mind around that. _'Well,'_ she amended to herself. _'That and the fact that they're creatures that don't exist.'_ She found that the closer they got to their destination, the more nervous she became.  _'How am I supposed to act? What am I supposed to say? What if they're not friendly? Am I safe? What if…what if they don't let me go home?'_

The thoughts that had been swirling frantically in her mind, driving her closer and closer to panic, centered on that one, last terrifying idea, and it brought her feet to a halt. Aragorn and Legolas turned to look at her questioningly.

"Alyssa? Is something wrong?" Aragorn looked at her with concern. He saw the shining, teary eyes, and the rapid rise and fall of her chest, her breaths quickened by her fright. She flicked her eyes from Aragorn to Legolas, and back to Aragorn again. He understood; she had something to say and she didn't want to say it in front of the elf. The man and the elf exchanged a glance and Legolas nodded in understanding.

"I will scout ahead," he said quietly. Aragorn nodded and stepped closer to the girl. She'd put her sweater back on, and she had her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She gazed steadily at the ground, refusing to meet Aragorn's eyes.

"Alyssa?" He prompted gently. She glanced up at him, and she saw nothing but concern written across his features. Indeed, he was feeling very worried, and strangely protective of her. It pained him to see distrust and fear in her, though he did understand it.

Alyssa, for her part, was finding it impossible to speak her fears. Although she knew she could trust Aragorn and Legolas, she didn't know about the others they were taking her to see.

"I'm s-scared," she managed to whisper. Aragorn's gaze softened further and his heart went out to her. He took a step closer to her, and was pleased to see that she didn't back away. Hesitantly, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Of what?" He asked softly. She shrugged and looked down again, feeling much younger than her eleven years. There were a few moments of silence, but Aragorn waited her out.

"What if … I mean, are all…" she couldn't bring herself to even say it.

            "Elves?" Aragorn filled in with a slight smile. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was headed. She nodded, blushing.

            "Are they all good guys?" Aragorn furrowed his brow at her strange choice of words.

            "They are the fairest, wisest beings of Middle Earth. No harm will come to you while under Legolas' care in his father's realm," he answered. Although she relaxed slightly, she did not look entirely convinced. On an impulse, he held his hand out to her, offering his support. She looked up at him shyly, but took his hand and held it tight. He felt her trembling, and he gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Together, they walked to where Legolas stood with his back to them. He glanced at Aragorn and down at Alyssa.

            "Is everything well?" He asked with an arched eyebrow, noting the way Alyssa kept her eyes carefully averted while clutching Aragorn's hand. Legolas searched out his friend's eyes, and saw the compassion he felt for the child. Aragorn nodded.

            "Everything is fine. Let us hurry, for we are not too much further if I am not mistaken," Aragorn said.

            "No, you are not," Legolas answered, a smile gracing his features. "We have already crossed the borders, and we are not alone." Aragorn followed his friend's gaze into the trees, but Aragorn could not detect the elven sentries he was sure were there. He glanced down at Alyssa who was also watching the trees with an intensity that surprised Aragorn. If he could not see or hear them, she surely could not, either.

            "I do not wish to frighten her further," Aragorn spoke in Elvish softly. Legolas nodded. 

            "I have already spoken with them about the situation. They will remain out of sight," he answered, also using his native language. Aragorn nodded. They continued their walk through the woods, silently for the most part. Alyssa kept glancing up into the trees – quick, nervous glances – for although neither Legolas nor Aragorn had said anything to her directly, they'd done one of the most annoying things adults can do: talk to each other as if she wasn't even there. Though some of it was in a different language, she'd caught Legolas' sentence about not being alone. She didn't feel like they were in danger, but she was uneasy with the idea of being watched. Pushing aside her pride, she gripped Aragorn's hand tightly and walked as close to him as she could, trying to not look like she needed the comfort of closeness. In the back of her mind, she realized how strange it was for her to cling to someone like this, especially someone she hardly knew. She was too young to realize, that given the strange and frightening circumstances she was suddenly thrust into, her reaction of holding to something familiar was normal. She desperately needed to feel anchored, and having the choice of either the man or the elf (both of whom she instinctively knew she could trust), she naturally went to the human.

            Aragorn and Legolas were also each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Aragorn was marveling over the new feelings this young girl was stirring in his heart. As she gripped his hand tightly, he felt his heart swell with an emotion that was foreign to him. He had an overwhelming desire to protect and comfort her, to make her feel safe. He imagined that what he was feeling was what Elrond, his adoptive father, felt towards him, and this surprised Aragorn. He had never before hardly considered marriage, much less children, but the girl was awakening a paternal feeling in him that he hadn't realized he was capable of.

            Legolas, for his part, also saw what was happening to Aragorn. The look in the Man's eyes was something that he'd seen countless times over his long life – and it brought a touch of warmth to his heart. He glanced at Aragorn out of the corner of his eye and felt a small smile tug at the sides of his mouth. Aragorn as a father – the notion seemed almost ridiculous to Legolas, for Aragorn was but a child to the elf. But, he recognized that Aragorn was at the age that such events took place in the lives of Men. It interested and astounded Legolas to see this change come over his friend so quickly. He shook his head slightly to himself. _Men will never cease to surprise me_, he thought with a touch of mirth.

            The trio walked quickly to the gates of the Mirkwood palace grounds, Legolas in the lead. Aragorn glanced down at Alyssa, trying to see how she was handling this – she'd gotten quieter and quieter the closer they'd gotten to Mirkwood, and Aragorn had the feeling that he had not put her earlier fears entirely to rest. She was holding his hand tightly and had her gaze focused on the ground in front of her. Finally, they were there.

            "Edro," Legolas commanded. Alyssa managed to bring herself to look up, and gaped in wonder as the gates opened at the elf's command. She swallowed hard, and did her best to compose herself, though her heart fluttered and her stomach rolled uncomfortably. Elf or not, she was going to meet a _king_.


	4. Broken Courage

Chapter 4: Broken Courage

            Legolas spoke briefly to two other elves in a beautiful flowing language Alyssa did not understand. One of the guards looked down at her, and she quickly dropped her gaze and moved to stand behind Aragorn a bit. She felt herself flushing, and though she was not usually a shy child, she was unable to bring herself to look up. The rational part of her brain was telling her she was just reacting to the completely and utterly bizarre situation she was in, but that didn't help. She wanted to disappear. 

            After a moment, she felt Aragorn gently tug her into motion again. He looked down at her, noticing the way she kept her head down, her eyes fastened on the ground. He frowned and looked up at Legolas who raised an eyebrow at him. Neither one of them had much experience in dealing with children, especially girls. And while they could tell that she was uneasy, they didn't really know what to do about it. They walked towards the palace and stopped outside one of the entrances. Legolas knelt down so that he was on her level. She steadfastly refused to meet his gaze, so he gently tipped her head up by her chin and spoke to her softly.

            "Alyssa, we are going to go in to the Great Hall to meet with my father, King Thranduil. He knows that we are here and he is looking forward to meeting you. Now, there are going to be other elves in there, but I do not want you to be frightened. You are safe here. Aragorn has been here many times – all humans are safe here," he said gently. "Don't be frightened." Alyssa nodded, but her wide green eyes looked frightened nonetheless. He could see that her breathing was a little quicker than what was normal, but there was nothing he could do about her feelings, aside from trying to reassure her. They entered the hall of the palace and Alyssa's curiosity got the better of her. She was looking around, awe and amazement plain on her face. A pair of elf-maidens were heading towards them and they looked at the trio, their attention focusing on the little girl. She quickly averted her gaze again, ashamed. They were so beautiful – and she, she was just Alyssa. 

            Voices could be heard drifting out of the open door to the Great Hall. Alyssa looked up and peered around Aragorn curiously. She still clutched his hand, but she'd taken to walking a step behind him, hiding. It was then that she got her first glimpse of the Great Hall, and the first time that she really understood the meaning of the name. Her eyes widened and she drew a breath, swallowing hard, convulsively. She planted her feet and pulled back on Aragorn's hand, forcing him to stop. She tried to take a reflexive step backwards. Aragorn and Legolas turned to look down on her questioningly.

            "I can't go in there," she choked out, panic threatening to overwhelm her. "Please, please don't make me," Aragorn glanced at Legolas and then back at Alyssa.

            "Legolas explained that there were going to be other elves here, Alyssa. You are in no danger," he said, puzzled. He did not understand her sudden fear. Alyssa didn't really understand it herself, but she just knew she couldn't enter the Hall. She shook her head mutely, not trusting herself to speak again as she felt unwanted tears flooding her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and again tried to pull away. 

            "No, please," she whispered, and then a tear did fall, tracking down her pale cheek. Legolas' heart broke as he took in her distress.

            "It is well, Alyssa," he said compassionately. "You must be very tired. Let us find some suitable guest quarters for you so that you can rest and eat, and then we will see about speaking to my father. Does that sound better?" Alyssa nodded gratefully and the trio turned away from the doors. Only when they were a good distance away from the Hall was she able to relax again. Aragorn tried to distract her by telling her of some of the humorous tales of mischief he and Legolas had managed to get themselves into and Alyssa rewarded them with a small smile. Her real concentration was focused inward, though. She struggled with coming to terms with the situation she found herself in. She felt queasy and confused, and so wanted to be home she felt the longing like a physical pain.

Legolas and Aragorn walked her to a guest bedroom, escorted her inside, and then left her to herself, saying that if she needed anything they would be in the very next room, and that she only needed to ask. Alyssa stood in the middle of the large, ornate bedroom, feeling slightly dazed and definitely overwhelmed. They'd also told her to take a rest, to sleep for a while, and some food would be brought up to her shortly. But how could she rest here? Here in this bedroom that was almost as large as the whole apartment her small family lived in? How could she rest alone, on a bed so large she could lie sideways, when her whole life, she'd shared a room with her older sister, and slept on tiny twin bunk beds to save space in the small room. Tears flooded her eyes and she found that she was trembling. She couldn't calm herself as thoughts of her simple life at home tormented her as she stood in this place where her whole world didn't exist, surrounded by beings that don't exist...She slowly walked over to the high bed, and tears started spilling down her cheeks. Alyssa was suddenly and inexplicably afraid of lying in the open; the bed was too large. Sinking upon a large, comfortable chair in a corner of the room, she curled into a small, tight ball in the fetal position. Tremors wracked her body as she finally let herself go and cry without restraint.

                                    *                       *                       *                       *

            Legolas opened the door to his room and Aragorn followed him inside.

"What are we going to do about her?" Aragorn asked. Legolas shot him an amused look.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. After all, she is a human..." he trailed off, a smile playing around his lips.

            "But a child! I don't know anything about children!" Aragorn exclaimed.

            "Were you not a child yourself rather recently?" Legolas challenged. Aragorn looked at him, exasperated. The elf ignored him.  "I wonder why she became so frightened so suddenly," Legolas said after a moment.

            "I was thinking about that, too, and I think I know why," here he paused and a slight blush colored his cheeks as he turned away from his friend to go stand at the window. He'd never told Legolas this before.

            "Aragorn?" Legolas asked curiously, looking at his back, wondering what made him so uncharacteristically self-conscious.

            "I ... it can be pretty intimidating, you know, walking into a room full of elves like that," Aragorn said vaguely. After a moment, Legolas understood, and a smile he couldn't hide took over his features, but Aragorn did not see because he still had his back to the elf.

            "And it must have been especially intimidating for her, because you already were very familiar with elves, and this little girl did not even know we exist," Legolas said smoothly.

            "Right ... Wait a minute, no! I wasn't..." Aragorn swung back around, but was unable to keep the embarrassment out of his face. Legolas laughed gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

            "It is well, my friend. I had forgotten your first encounter in the Great Hall. What was it you said? You were cold?" Legolas laughed again at the expression on Aragorn's face.

            "I was not trembling in fear, Legolas," he said sternly, though the blush still tinged his cheeks. Legolas put up his hands in a gesture of peace.

            "I know you were not, my friend. But you are correct – it must have been terribly intimidating for you, and especially so for her. I should have known better." Aragorn shook his head.

            "We should have know better," he corrected. "Do you think your father will understand?"

            "Oh, yes. He has a soft heart for children. Do not worry. He will probably come to her tomorrow if she has not the nerve to seek him out." They sat in silence for a moment, each lost in his own thoughts. Presently, though, Aragorn spoke again.

            "I wonder how she is right now," he said hesitantly. "Perhaps we should go check on her." Legolas threw him an amused glance.

            "Never before have I seen you so concerned over another human. You fuss over me like a mother hen if I have a scratch, but this little girl is bringing out a new side of you. Tell me Aragorn, do you wish to be a father?" Aragorn flushed deeply and turned shocked eyes on his friend.

            _"What?"_ he exclaimed. "I – no! I do not wish to be a father! Not for many, _many,_ years!"

            "But eventually?" Legolas pressed, finding Aragorn's obvious unease with the discussion very funny. He didn't think he would ever understand human quirks such as these.

            "Well, I suppose so, some day," he finally answered.

            "And with whom would you like to be a parent?" Legolas asked with a huge smile on his face. Aragorn's face turned several shades of magenta.

            "Legolas!" He exclaimed in a choked voice.

            "What?" Legolas asked innocently, still smiling. "You cannot tell me you have not thought of it." Aragorn wished that the ground would swallow him up as he watched Legolas watch him with a teasing smile on his fair face. As he struggled with what to answer that he would not regret later, he got his reprieve in another way. A scream pierced the relative quiet and calm of the palace halls, and it took them only a moment to realize that it had come from the room next door, from Alyssa's room. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other, but then they both sprang up simultaneously and ran towards the guest room. Aragorn registered that the door was open ajar, and another scream came from inside.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Alyssa's voice rang through the hall and Legolas quickly made his way into the room, taking in the situation at once. Aragorn was right on his heels. Alyssa was backed against the wall and another elf, a servant of the king, stood before her, trying to placate the child.

"What happened here?" Legolas asked. Alyssa's frightened gaze shifted from the elf in front of her to where Aragorn and Legolas stood. She edged away and moved towards Aragorn. The elf turned and bowed to the prince.

"I am sorry, sire. Apparently, I frightened the young guest. I entered her room to bring some food at the word of your father, and found the child had fallen asleep in the chair. I lifted her to place her in the bed, and she awoke. I am sorry," he said. Legolas looked over to Alyssa and Aragorn. She was once again clutching Aragorn's hand and he was on his knees, whispering to her as she wiped tears off of her face. He looked back to the other elf and noticed a spot on the servant's cheek that was rapidly becoming a bruise.

"Are you quite all right?" Legolas asked, ruthlessly suppressing a smile. The other elf did not bother.

"Yes, sire. I am fine," he replied, smiling ruefully. "The young one is more powerful than she looks." Aragorn looked at her with surprise on his face.

"You hit him?" He asked Alyssa, a smile playing on his lips. Alyssa was suddenly afraid that she was going to be in trouble over this. She looked up, a contrite expression clear on her face.

"He scared me. I didn't know who he was," she said quietly, as an apology. Legolas flicked his eyes from Alyssa to the other elf as he answered Alyssa.

"Do not worry yourself. It is I who should apologize for scaring you so. I shall remember to only approach you when you are awake and aware," he said, gingerly rubbing his cheek. Alyssa felt herself beginning to smile and was not sure if that was a correct response, so she quickly fastened her gaze on the floor in front of her to hide her expression. Legolas found the whole situation extremely amusing, as did Aragorn, but that would not have been very princely of him at all. He cleared his throat to help suppress a laugh.

"All is well," he said. "Thank you for bringing up the food. Please tell my father that Aragorn and I will be to see him shortly."

"Yes, my lord," The elf bowed and left the room, gently closing the door behind him. All was silent for a moment, and Alyssa was still worried that she was going to be in trouble for hitting the other elf.

"I am sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt him." That was it. Legolas and Aragorn could no longer withhold their mirth and they erupted in laughter. Alyssa looked at them with a puzzled expression on her face. She clasped her hands in front of her and tried to be patient, but the fact that she didn't know what was so funny, combined with the stress of the day and the fact that she hadn't slept well the night before made her patience very thin. "Why are you laughing?" She finally snapped, annoyed. Aragorn wiped his eyes and Legolas sat on the edge of the bed, holding his sides.

"We are laughing at the situation," Aragorn explained. Her confused expression clearly requested a better explanation than that.

"It is...unusual...for an elf to be bested by a human, or any _child_ for that matter. And yet, you did a very good job," Legolas clarified.

"Oh," she said quietly, finally allowing her earlier smile to claim her face. "Well, I took karate lessons back home. I'm a yellow belt," she said, a trace of pride in her voice. Aragorn and Legolas did not comprehend all of what she said, but they got the gist.

"And you are well on your way to becoming a great warrior, no doubt," Aragorn said. "Now, you were woken rather abruptly. Would you like to continue with your nap, or..." Aragorn was cut off by a rather loud rumble from Alyssa's stomach. She looked up sheepishly.

"I'm really hungry. All I had today was that bread this morning," Alyssa said, her cheeks coloring slightly with a blush. Legolas glanced at Aragorn, and they both felt sorry about not realizing the child's needs earlier. They'd traveled all day, without stopping for food or drink. Of course the child was going to be hungry. 

"Alyssa, you can eat here, since this was already brought up to you, or we can go down to the Hall..." Legolas watched her carefully as he presented this option. She had paled slightly and was shaking her head no.

"I-I don't want to go there. Can I stay up here, please?" she said quickly. If Legolas was disappointed, he gave no sign.

"Of course you can. Please, enjoy your dinner and make yourself at home. Do not stray too far from your room – I would not want you to get lost. Aragorn and I are going to go down to the Hall to speak with my father and get ourselves some food, and we will be back in an hour. If you need anything, all you have to do is pull this cord," he gestured, "and someone will come to you." Legolas gave her a smile and turned to leave, but Aragorn lingered for a moment longer, giving Legolas pause.

"Will you be all right on your own for a while?" He asked her. Alyssa nodded, trying to look more confident than she currently felt. Aragorn placed his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, trying to be sure. "We will be back shortly," he promised. Alyssa nodded again and Aragorn followed Legolas out. They left her door standing open, but after eyeing it for a moment, she quickly crossed the room and closed it, throwing the lock.

                                    *                       *                       *                       *

            "So, she refuses to come to the Hall?" The King of Mirkwood said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Father. Apparently, entering a room of elves is an intimidating prospect for some," Legolas said, giving Aragorn a sidelong glance and suppressing a smile at his friend's glaring expression. Thranduil missed the exchange.

"That is understandable. Her circumstances are most unusual, and I do not know what to make of them. You say she named a place you have never heard of?" He asked his son.

"That is correct, Father. She asked about America, the United States, Germany, and Ireland," Legolas said slowly, the names strange to his tongue. Thranduil looked thoughtful.

"I have never head of these places." He glanced up at the two friends. "Aragorn, I believe it is time to send word to Elrond, for he has more success when summoning Mithrandir." The King stood, and Legolas and Aragorn followed suite. "I will see the child in the study in an hour." 

"I will bring her to you," Legolas answered and Thranduil nodded, exiting the room. Aragorn looked over at Legolas when he had gone. Legolas caught his eye and Aragorn sighed.

"I hope she's up to it, because whether or no, she has no choice," he said softly.   


	5. Meeting the King

**A/N** – First, I would just like to say thank you to all who have reviewed. I must say that I am flattered by your responses. I didn't think it was anything special, and I actually was afraid to put the story up in the first place. This is the first fanfiction story I've ever written, so I'm grateful for any and all comments and ideas. 

I just want to address a point that two people have brought up in their reviews. I've read many stories that have a girl or young woman mysteriously "drop" into Middle Earth, are confronted by things they've never seen and people they've never met, yet are perfectly okay with their situation almost immediately. Now, my story is no more realistic than any of these that I'm speaking of, but I am striving to make the characterizations and reactions more believable. Alyssa is 11. I just can't bring myself to see a child (or young woman, whatever) be perfectly okay with the prospect of never seeing her family again, of suddenly being introduced to beings that don't exist outside of literature, and who will unfailingly trust any male simply because of his looks. As far as seeing another side of Alyssa, well....read on!

Chapter 5: Meeting the King

            "An hour?" Alyssa repeated faintly, sitting down on the edge of the chair. Legolas looked at her briefly before saying anything else. He did not understand her persistent reluctance. He was beginning to think that the presence of the other elves was not the real deterrent to the first, aborted meeting. At the very least, not the sole reason.

            "Alyssa," Legolas said, kneeling in front of her so that they were at eye level to each other. He suppressed a sigh as she averted her eyes to the floor again. He wished Aragorn had come with him, she'd connected with the human so much better, but he was in the process of writing a letter to Elrond to be sent by messenger. Legolas knew he was going to have to deal with the child on his own for now. "My father simply wishes to meet you because you are to be a guest in his home for a short while. That is all." He stopped and studied her face again, trying to see what she was feeling. Alyssa gave no sign, only sitting quietly, studying her clasped hands. "Tell me what it is you fear," he said gently, "so that I may help you overcome it." She turned a slight pink at these words and ducked her head lower.

            In truth, Alyssa could not put words to her fears, not to the King's son. She wasn't sure what she was afraid of, but she certainly didn't want to discuss it with Legolas. She was uncomfortable in his presence as she didn't quite yet accept his existence, and that was a difficult and confusing thing for her, especially since he was standing right before her very eyes. Finally at length, she shook her head.

            "I'm okay," she said quietly. She forced herself to meet his gaze, and once again she felt the strange effect of his unfathomably old eyes. "I'm just tired. I think I'll rest a little while." She finished in a stronger voice, hoping that Legolas would be convinced. He was not, but he recognized her wish to be left alone...or at least for him to leave her alone.

            "Would you like to see Aragorn when he is finished with his errand?" Legolas asked. Alyssa didn't answer right away, but eventually shook her head no. She needed time to think by herself. She knew she had not been acting like herself and she realized she had to sort her head out. "Very well. If you need anything, I am but just down the hall. I will come for you in a little less than an hour." Alyssa nodded, still studying her hands.

            "Okay," she said quietly. Legolas turned to leave, and she didn't look up until he had gone, quietly closing the door behind him. Alyssa let out a long, despondent sigh and looked towards the window to the trees beyond. She felt oddly drawn to the window – a strange desire to look more closely at the high branches and listen to the wind in the leaves. She hoisted herself up on the ledge and drew her knees to her chest, leaning back against the frame. The sun was beginning its slow descent and now nestled in the highest boughs of the trees. The sky was turning a pale pinkish-orange, promising a dazzling sunset a little later. She closed her eyes as a gentle breeze teased her fiery red locks. It was so beautiful here. If she weren't so scared and unsure of what was going to happen to her, she imagined she could really love it here. There was a purity to this place that made her heart feel full of indescribable emotions. 

            Opening her eyes, she stared at the trees just feet from her window. She studied their leaves, the trunks and branches. She heard the wind sighing... whispering. Slowly, almost unnoticeably, the soft sounds drew together and all other sensations fell away. And then, just like what she did at home, she concentrated and tried to hear and understand the language of the trees. It was strange, but their speech was...clearer here somehow. More focused. For the first time she had the inkling that she was not imagining the whispers she heard. They actually _were_ there, telling her of things she used to know, long-forgotten secrets that had lain dormant in her heart, but were being awakened again. Her eyes fell closed again and she simply listened, drawn in by the sounds that enveloped her, speaking to her and reminding her of things she used to know only in that place between asleep and awake...it was beautiful and comforting, strange, and yet familiar.

            "Alyssa?" Legolas called softly. The girl didn't appear to hear him at all. She was sitting on the window ledge, with her face turned away, towards the trees. Legolas took a few steps closer to her, watching her carefully. She was completely lost in her own thoughts, and though he could not see the expression on her face, he would not be surprised if it was similar to what he'd observed in the woods on the way to the palace. He didn't know why she denied it, but he was sure she could hear the trees on a deeper level – something that was not usually found in a human. "Alyssa," he said again, in a louder voice. This time he did manage to penetrate her reverie and she quickly turned to look at him, confusion in her eyes. "It is time," he said by way of an explanation.

            "It is?" Instead of dissipating her confusion, it seemed to thicken. Alyssa felt as though Legolas had just left her, and here he was saying that it was nearly an hour later...._what have I been doing this whole time? _She asked herself. Legolas looked at her for quite a few moments, fixing her with a stare that seemed to pierce through her soul. She was unable to hold his gaze and busied herself with jumping down from the ledge and smoothing her hair as well as she could.

            "You were listening to the trees," he stated simply. She stopped what she was doing and slowly turned to look at him, pressing her lips into a thin line. He saw the look on her face and decided that this was not the most opportune moment to address the situation. He held up a hand and gestured for her to be silent before she voiced any of the denials he was sure were on her lips. "I do not understand your refusal to acknowledge this, but we will talk of it later. Come, my father awaits." Alyssa blanched noticeably, but seemed to steel her resolve and nodded slightly. Legolas opened the door for her, and she paused on the threshold, balling her fists tightly, fear pinching her features. Legolas hesitated for a fraction of a moment, and then held his hand out to her in a silent gesture of support just as Aragorn had done earlier that day. Alyssa looked at his hand, and then finally reached out and took it. His much larger hand enveloped her small, cold one and he gave her a gentle squeeze. She glanced up at him, and then looked away just as quickly. Taking a deep breath, she allowed him to urge her to motion.  

                                    *                       *                       *                       *

            Legolas and Alyssa made their way though the halls and met up with Aragorn.

            "We are on our way to the study," Legolas informed Aragorn. He looked down at Alyssa, who was watching her feet. Legolas caught Aragorn's eye and gave a small shrug. She'd become more and more withdrawn as they walked.

            "We will come with you, Alyssa," Aragorn said comfortingly. "There is no reason to be frightened." Alyssa didn't answer, but nodded slightly. They reached the study and Legolas knocked.

            "Enter," a voice said from inside. As Legolas pushed the door open Alyssa pulled away from him letting go of his hand, stood up straighter, and took a small breath. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right. Now was the time for her to rely on that  "stubbornly strong spirit" her mother swore came from her father's Irish side. To Aragorn's and Legolas' utter surprise, she walked in first, her gaze fixed firmly on the seated figure near the center of the room.

            About halfway across the room, Alyssa slowed. She didn't know what to do, though she strove to keep the uncertainty out of her expression. She swallowed as she regarded the elf in cool silence, dimly registering that Legolas and Aragorn followed her in and that they took an unobtrusive seat off to the side. She was glad for that. Alyssa had found herself pathetically weak ever since all of this craziness started, and without any control over what happened to her. But she was in control now, and that gave her courage she'd lacked when she felt her life was out of her hands. And while she still had no idea of what was going to happen to her in the long run, she could control how she acted and what she said in the presence of Legolas' dad, and she was determined that she would. Thinking of him like that seemed to help. He was a king, yes. But he was also someone's father. The first one she couldn't relate to at all, the second – well, everyone had a dad. 

            She finally decided that if she was going to talk to this person, she wasn't going to do it from half way across a room and picked up her pace until she stood right on the other side of the ornately carved desk, holding the gaze of the elf who hardly looked older than Legolas. He remained quiet, silently studying her. Alyssa resisted the urge to drop her gaze and stared right back, realizing in the back of her mind that this might be considered rude. She gave a mental shrug and decided she didn't care_. I wonder if I'm supposed to bow or something. Do kings shake hands? Why doesn't he say anything? Should I talk first? Well, why not?_

            "Hello, sir," she said, sticking out her right hand. "My name is Alyssa Sullivan. It's nice to meet you." Thranduil looked at her with something like amusement dancing across his features. Legolas and Aragorn glanced at each other, both finding the situation rather funny. Neither of them had thought Alyssa had it in her to be so direct and they were both wondering where this courage had come from. Unfamiliar with this form of greeting, Thranduil reached out his own right hand and could scarcely contain his surprise when she grasped his hand and gave it a quick, firm shake. A smile played on the king's face as he regarded the small red head.

            "Hello, Alyssa. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. It was my intention to greet you properly when you first arrived, but that was not to be," he said deliberately, watching for her reaction. Legolas was watching also. He knew very well what his father was doing. Alyssa had taken a very strong position when she took the initiative in this meeting. Thranduil was testing her.

            "Yes, well," Alyssa shifted slightly, a blush she couldn't stop creeping up her face. "I was very tired. By the way, your..." _castle? house? palace?_ "...home is very beautiful. Thank you for letting me stay here." Thranduil and inclined his head slightly, accepting her segue gracefully.

            "It is my pleasure. Please," he said, indicating a chair near where she stood. "Sit down." He waited as she made herself comfortable in the chair, noticing that her feet swung several inches above the ground. "Tell me, Alyssa Sullivan, how old are you?"

            "Eleven, sir. But I'll be twelve in about a month," she said.

            "Eleven – it has been so very long since there has been an eleven-year- old within these walls! I can scarcely remember that time. Though, I do hope that you do not find as much trouble as Legolas seemed wont to." A small sound of indignation from where Legolas and Aragorn sat drew Alyssa's attention, but not enough to make her lose her train of thought. Thranduil's statement about age confused her. Legolas didn't look a whole lot older than her big sister. It couldn't have been _that_ long since an eleven year old had been here. She was tempted to ask him his age, but she'd been reprimanded by her mother for that before, and decided to keep her curiosity in check. _I can ask Aragorn later,_ she decided.

            "I promise to stay out of trouble," she said, very solemnly. She hadn't really understood all of what Thranduil said about Legolas getting in trouble – but she got the gist. Thranduil smiled openly at her for the first time.

            "Ah, young one, such a promise to make for someone who has managed to get herself as thoroughly lost as you have!" Thranduil said. Alyssa's expression and demeanor changed as she bit her lower lip.

            "Yeah, I know," she said softly. "I don't know how that happened. I really don't. Can you help me get home?" Alyssa was looking at the elf, sadness tempered by hope shining in her eyes. Thranduil felt his heart melt as he regarded the child before him.

            "I will do all that I can for you, Alyssa. Already Aragorn has written a letter to Elrond, his father, asking him to request that Gandalf come here. Do you know who Gandalf is?" Alyssa nodded.

            "Aragorn said he was a wizard, but..." she trailed off, once again finding herself up against a wall of disbelief. As far as she was concerned, the only wizards who existed were the ones in the books she read and the movies she saw. 

            "Yes, Alyssa? But what?" Thranduil prompted. She studied her hands, as was her custom when she was uncomfortable. Legolas noticed this, and wondered if she were going to sidestep his father as she'd sidestepped him during the conversation of kings versus presidents. Alyssa remained silent for a moment more, trying to force her eleven-year-old mind to organize its thoughts into a coherent sentence that would express her doubt without offending anyone. In the end, she decided that open directness was still the best way to go. It had gotten her this far without any bad consequences.

            "It's just that, well, where I come from, none of you are real," she said in a rush, as if she were trying to get her words to outrun her doubt. She glanced up, and flushed as she saw Thranduil looking at her with a raised eyebrow and an expression she couldn't quite read. "I mean," she said, struggling to make herself clear. "I know you exist, you're right here, but there are no elves, wizards, or monsters where I live."

            "Monsters?" Thranduil echoed. 

            "Orcs," Aragorn supplied from where he sat. "A troop of them came across our camp and made it necessary for us to shelter in a tree." Thranduil acknowledged Aragorn with a slight nod of his head, but he never removed his gaze from Alyssa.

            "I – I just don't know what's going to happen to me, or who I..." She took a deep breath, trying to fight back tears, angrily wiping her hand across her eyes. _No more crying! Stop it!_ She took another breath, not trusting herself to continue. With great compassion and empathy, Thranduil continued for her.

            "Or who you can trust," he said simply. She silently nodded. Abruptly, Thranduil stood up and walked around his desk. He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. Alyssa felt herself tense slightly at this sudden gesture, but she remained still, holding the eyes of the elf-king. "Alyssa Sullivan, know this: you _can_ trust us. I extend the oath my son and Aragorn made to you when they first found you to myself – while you are with us we will do everything in our power to keep you safe from harm...and you have my word that I will do anything I can to help you find your way home." Thranduil spoke so sincerely that once again, Alyssa had the feeling that she knew she could trust him, though aside from his word and her strangely acute sense of his personality, she had no real reason to feel that way. Alyssa looked searchingly into his eyes for another moment, and Thranduil had the fleeting impression that she was looking more deeply into him than anyone ever had before.

            Without saying a word, she threw her arms around his neck in a hug that was as heartfelt and pure as it was unexpected. The King froze for a fraction of a second, a look of surprise on his features. Aragorn glanced at Legolas with a raised eyebrow, and Legolas gave a small shrug in return. Thranduil slowly moved to wrap his arms around the girl, a smile creeping onto his face. He returned the hug, lightly stroking her red curls.

            "Everything will end for the better, little one. Worry not. And in the meantime, you are safe here," he murmured to her. She pulled away and he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now, while you are here, you are a guest in my home. If we can do anything to make your stay more comfortable, please let Legolas know." Alyssa nodded her understanding. Thranduil glanced over at Aragorn and Legolas who were watching the two of them with interest. "Alyssa, I am glad I had a chance to meet you today and now I would like to invite you to attend a gathering. We have some other visitors staying with us right now and there is a celebration going on in their honor in the Great Hall. It would please me greatly if you would join us – I think you will find it very entertaining."

            _A celebration in the Great Hall...there'll probably be so many people there,_ Alyssa silently debated with herself. On one hand, her natural curiosity was starting to creep back in now that some of the initial shock and fear of her situation had been assuaged. On the other, the thought of being with so many other beings was still a daunting proposition. _Oh come on! Stop being such a sissy! _She berated herself. Her heart and mind were not in agreement on the issue. She looked up and saw that the King was still waiting for a response.

            "Will Aragorn and Legolas come?" She finally asked. Thranduil smiled and looked over at his son and the human.

            "Well?" Thranduil asked them. The two friends stood.

            "Of course!" Legolas exclaimed, pleased at the change in the little girl and wanting to do whatever he could to foster it. Alyssa took a deep breath. She'd been half wishing that their answer would be no – that way she'd have an example to follow in declining the invitation.

            "Okay, I'll go," she said, trying to put enthusiasm into her answer. The three men heard her reluctance, though she tried to mask it, but they understood and were not offended. Alyssa had already changed a great deal from when Aragorn and Legolas found her in the forest the day before, and they could see that her real character was slowly starting to show itself. She needed time and understanding, and they would grant her that.

            "Splendid!" Thranduil said, standing gracefully. "Why don't you three head down there. I have a small matter to attend to and I will join you shortly." Alyssa stood as well.

            "Thank you, sir. For everything," she said. Thranduil looked down at her and extended his right hand, keeping a solemn expression on his face. Alyssa, however, saw the jest and smiled up at him. She shook his hand again, comforted even further by his display of humor. He turned to go, and Legolas and Aragorn came over to her. She slipped her hand in Aragorn's as they walked out of the room, more out of habit than need of support this time, though the support was still welcome.

            "I am glad you decided to attend, Alyssa," Legolas said. 

            "So am I," Aragorn said, smiling. "I think it is time you had a little fun." Alyssa nodded in agreement, though she was starting to have doubts about the prudence of this decision. She still wasn't all that comfortable here...

            "If you decide you want to leave," Legolas said, reading her silence accurately. "Just let us know." Alyssa nodded, unconsciously tightening her grip on Aragorn's hand as the sounds of laughter and conversation spilled into the hallway. _This was your decision, too,_ she reminded herself. _So stop worrying!_ Before she knew it, time for debate was up and Legolas and Aragorn were guiding her through the doors into the Great Hall.   


	6. Assistance

Chapter 6: Assistance

            The sun slowly made its ascent in the cloud-covered sky. A light breeze teasing the trees, the sounds of the falls spilling water over the edges of the earth, and the calls of the winged residents of the area combined to create the natural music that was the backdrop of Rivendell. The ravine that cradled the refuge of the Last Homely House was as picturesque as any Middle Earth had to offer, yet the inexorable darkness lay just beyond its borders, only temporarily held at bay by the power granted to the Elves.

            It was this thought that captured Elrond's mind as he gazed out at the ravine that was his home. He could feel the changes taking place in the world, and though he knew that the change was as inevitable as the passing of the seasons, it saddened him nonetheless. So many of his people had already answered the call of the west, and this was just the beginning. Time was rapidly drawing to a close for the Firstborn on this side of the sea. _It is an irony,_ Elrond thought to himself, _that even an immortal can feel as if time is running out._

            Sighing, Elrond turned back into his bedchamber and finished preparing for the day. He expected his sons to return today from scouting the areas around the outside of Rivendell's borders and there were some other matters that needed to be handled. He left the room and made his way down the open hallways towards the study that served as an archive for ancient writings and books under Elrond's care and was a haven for the elf.

            A short while later a gentle knock on the door drew his attention from the manuscript on the desk in front of him.

            "Enter."

            "Please excuse the interruption, my lord. There is a guest asking for an audience with you. He is rather...impatient," the messenger said, a twinkle in his eyes. Elrond's brow furrowed in perplexity at the cryptic words.

            "I will be..."

            "Master Elrond!" The door was pulled open fully by the unexpected guest. He swept into the room, removing his hat as he entered.

            "Mithrandir," Elrond said, an expression of surprise gracing his timeless features. "This is an unexpected visit. Come in, my friend. Please, take a seat." He nodded to the messenger who discreetly took his leave, closing the door behind him softly.

            "It is good to see you, Elrond. Tell me, how goes this fine day?" Gandalf asked as he settled himself, characteristic levity in his voice. Elrond raised a gracefully arched eyebrow.

            "I would that you tell me, Wizard," his stern voice made softer by the warmth in his words as well as a knowing smile on his lips. "For as is most times the case, I am sure you know more than I about the goings on of this day...or any day, for that matter. But first, I would be a poor host indeed if we proceeded with the business of this visit without first offering you refreshment."

            "Why do you assume that this is business? Can I not simply visit an old friend?" He asked, feigned expression of affront decorating his features.

            "No, Mithrandir," Elrond said, coming as close to grinning as the wizened elf ever did. "You cannot."

                                    *                       *                       *                       *

            Elrohir and Elladan were heading back to Rivendell, not riding with urgency, but keeping a constant pace. They spoke quietly with each other, and sometimes sat in silence, each lost in his own thoughts. At the request of their father they had expanded their normal patrol of the area surrounding Rivendell to check on the reports of the movements of the enemy. The number of orcs in the area was either growing, or more of them were passing through, and neither possibility was a very comforting thought. The shadow, although not as heavy and dark as it was in other areas of the land, seemed to be growing, tendrils of it reaching into previously untouched areas. It was rare now to find land with unsullied purity, and while the power of the elves had held the shadow at bay successfully for some time, they could feel the darkness gathering power. 

            "Elladan," Elrohir whispered suddenly. Elladan immediately pulled himself to attention. "Someone is approaching the area," The twins halted their horses and turned to face the approaching rider. The canting of a horse could be heard on the path behind them, heading in the same direction that they had been. Catching his brother's eye, Elrohir quickly pulled an arrow from his quiver and strung his bow. There was not enough time to hide the horses and simply observe the traveler, but they were not going to meet the individual unprepared. Apparently, however, they were not unnoticed either.

            "I come bearing a message from Mirkwood," an elven voice called, though the elf himself was still out of sight. "It is addressed to Lord Elrond from the human Estel." The twins exchanged glances and lowered their bows.

            "Please, come forward and tell us what news you carry!" Elladan called out. A moment later, a horse bearing a blond-haired elf rounded the bend in the trail they were traveling on and approached the twins. The Mirkwood elf knew of Elrond's twin sons, but he did not know them, nor did he know how to tell them apart. The elf brought his horse to a halt and inclined his head in an imitation of a proper bow.

            "I am Gorisil, a courier of the court of Thranduil. I bear a message that is to be delivered directly to the Lord of Rivendell," he said formally.

            "I am Elrohir and this is Elladan. We are heading back to Rivendell and it would please us greatly if you would accompany us and tell us how things fare in Mirkwood. It has been too long since we have had a chance to visit your home."

            "I would be honored to travel in your company for a while, my lords," Gorisil replied. The three elves rode together, Elrohir beside Gorisil and Elladan slightly behind the two. 

"So tell us," Elladan said. "How fares our brother? Has he managed to land himself and the prince in trouble yet?" The question was asked with dry humor, for Aragorn's and Legolas' proclivity for getting themselves in ... difficult situations ... was well known in both realms. Gorisil smiled slightly.

"All is well with the Prince and your brother," Gorisil said. Elrohir heard the unspoken "but" in that sentence. It was not lost on Elladan, either. He raised his eyebrows and urged Gorisil to continue.

"There is more to that statement, is there not?" Elladan asked. Gorisil remained silent for a moment, staring ahead. He wondered briefly if he would be remiss in telling the sons of Elrond what little he knew of the situation in the palace. He was not told that the situation should not be spoken about, but it was not discussed in Thranduil's court. He knew what he knew simply from being present to observe the appearance of the strange visitor in the presence of the Elven Prince and his human friend. After a moment, he decided that since no one was trying to keep anything secret in Mirkwood, it would not hurt to share what he knew with the twins. _In all likelihood, they would find out soon enough. They are the brothers of the human, after all, Gorisil decided._

            "There is," Gorisil said after a brief silence. "Prince Legolas and Estel did not find trouble, exactly. They did, however, find something else."  

                                    *                       *                       *                       *

            Elrond stared unseeingly ahead of him. He was lost in his ponderings of his discussion with the wizard. Mithrandir did not stay long, as was his custom, before remounting and continuing his on his way to Thranduil's realm. He had explained that he was on his way to Mirkwood to lend his aid to a situation that had "appeared out of nowhere." Elrond sighed in frustration at the wizard's cryptic words. Elrond and Mithrandir had been friends and allies since time immemorial, yet Elrond still could not decipher the riddles the wizard spoke in. To compound the situation without really telling Elrond anything, Mithrandir had managed to convey a sense of importance and urgency in his mission. When Elrond questioned Mithrandir further, the wizard had brushed him off, saying there was not time enough to explain everything right now, but that further explanation was not far off and would come to him shortly.

            "I would ask, my friend, that you ready yourself to join me in Mirkwood. I will send word within a fortnight," Mithrandir had said as he led his horse to the gates of Rivendell. Elrond had acquiesced, not completely understanding, but trusting the Istari enough to agree to his request.

            Elrond heard the voices of his sons in the hallway approaching his study, and he heard that they were joined by a third individual. Elladan knocked softly on the open door and pushed it open further.

            "Father?" Elladan said quietly. "We bring news from outside our borders." Elrond rose and met his sons as they entered the study. 

            "Come in, and tell me what you have learned," Elrond said, his eyes landing on the blond-haired elf. "And who you have met." Gorisil stepped forward and bowed to the elf lord.

            "Greetings, Master Elrond. I am Gorisil of King Thranduil's court. I bring a message from Mirkwood, written by Estel to be delivered directly to your hands." He held out a folded parchment, sealed with wax bearing the mark of the King's house.

            He observed the younger elf carefully as he accepted the paper. "You have rode without rest to deliver this." It was not a question. Elrond could see the barely perceptible signs of weariness and strain in the face and posture of the younger elf. Gorisil acknowledged the truth of his words with a slight nod of his head.

            "The message was to be delivered with all haste," he said, by way of explanation. Elrond smiled slightly.

            "I thank you for your determination and attention to the matter. Elladan, Elrohir, please show Gorisil to guest quarters so that he may rest and refresh himself." Elrond turned back to the messenger. "Please, stay and fortify your strength before making the return trip." Gorisil bowed.

            "Thank you, Master Elrond. Your hospitality is most appreciated," he answered. He turned to follow the twins out of the study.

            "My sons, please return here when our guest has been settled," Elrond said as they left.

            "Yes, Father. We will be back shortly," Elrohir answered. He followed his brother and Gorisil out of the room, trying not to appear hurried. The strange story Gorisil had conveyed to the twins during the ride back had piqued his interest, and when the stable attendant told them that they had just missed Mithrandir, his interest was transformed into a burning curiosity. He was impatient to know what business brought the wizard to Rivendell. He knew that Elladan felt the same way, but he had always been the more patient of the two.

            A short while later, the brothers made their way back to the study where their father awaited them. 

            "I trust our guest is settled?" Elrond said as his sons entered the room.

            "Yes," Elladan answered. "Gorisil is planning on leaving at first light tomorrow, and he was grateful for a night to rest in ease." Elrond nodded.

            "Your brother has managed to involve himself in yet another unusual situation," Elrond said.

            "Yes, Gorisil told us what he knew as we rode in," Elrohir said. "But that was very little. What has transpired?" In response, Elrond handed Elrohir the letter from Estel and Elladan leaned over his brother's shoulder to read the message.

            _Father,_

_                 Greetings from Mirkwood. I write this letter at the request of _

_            King Thranduil, for Legolas and I have come across a most _

_            interesting turn of events. Just outside the borders of the palace,_

_            a young girl appeared out of nowhere. She does not come from _

_            anywhere near here, and as impossible at it may seem, she does_

_            not appear to come from this land at all. Her abrupt appearance,_

_            which she could not explain, seemed likely to have been brought_

_            about by some means of magic. As such, the King feels that the_

_            wizard Gandalf may be able to explain and help with the situation._

_            It is the King's request that you attempt to contact Gandalf and _

_            request his presence here._

_                 There is something strange about the girl, Father. At first glance_

_            she appears to be nothing more than a lost child, but there is some-_

_                        thing more to her, of this I am certain. I have not spoken of this with_

_            Legolas, for I cannot put this feeling into accurate words, but my _

_            heart tells me that the child is here for a reason. I am tempted to ask_

_            you to join us here, but as nothing is certain, I will refrain from doing_

_            so and instead ask that you send word when you have contacted_

_            Gandalf. I will keep you appraised of the situation here._

            "Mithrandir was just here, was he not?" Elladan asked, puzzled. Elrond smiled. The choice of the wizard's words to him earlier was obviously not chance.

            "Yes he was. As a matter of fact, he told me he was on his way to Mirkwood to assist with a situation that had 'appeared out of nowhere'." Elrohir glanced up from rereading the letter, a look of surprise on his face.

            "That was what he said?" Elrohir asked, amusement in his voice.

            "His very words," Elrond said dryly.

            "Well, it appears as if Mithrandir is a step ahead of all of us," Elladan commented.

            "A step?" His brother repeated. "More likely a whole staircase. What are we going to do Father?"

            "Do? There is nothing for us to do. Mithrandir is already on his way, and any reply I send will arrive after he does. We must trust that Mithrandir will call on us if our assistance is needed. In the meantime, what news do you have of the movement of the enemy outside our borders?"

            "But, Father..." Elrohir began, unwilling to leave off this new, interesting development. Elrond raised his hand to stop his son. 

            "Have patience, Elrohir. We must see what time brings."  


End file.
